Tenemos un trato
by Lonegirl
Summary: Sam ha maquinado un plan para el que necesitará la ayuda de Freddie lo cual les obligará a pasar tiempo juntos y a solas, ¿descubrirán algo el uno del otro que no habían visto antes o seguirán peleándose? Lee y averígualo...
1. Operación confusión

—¡Aaaaahhhh! No, no, no, mi pequeño, tengo que llamar a la ambulancia para que te lleven al hospital y...—Gritaba atropelladamente una perturbada Marissa Benson

—Mamá... coff... tranquilízate...no es para tanto—Freddie trataba de razonar con su madre

—¡Que no es para tanto!, tienes 38,5 de fiebre ¡38,5!, si no te llevo al hospital empeorarás y podrías, podrías...

—Estaré bien... snif... solo necesito descansar y me recuperaré, coff... enseguida—Argumentaba Freddie mientras se sonaba y tosía

—Bueno—Empezó a decir al tiempo que respiraba intentando calmarse—como hoy es Sábado y no tienes que ir a clase puedes quedarte en casa todo el día, pero te daré un jarabe y un par de analgésicos para asegurarme, ¡Y que no se te ocurra salir de la cama jovencito!—Tras decir esto, salió de la habitación de su hijo en dirección al botiquín donde recordaba haber guardado los medicamentos ya mencionados, buscó minuciosamente en la enorme caja abarrotada de productos de primeros auxilios hasta que encontró las cajas que buscaba, pero al abrirlas vió que no quedaba jarabe y que los analgésicos estaban caducados.

Suspiró pesadamente y pensó _"¿Por qué las cosas nunca están donde las necesitas cuando las necesitas?" _cerró el botiquín con un golpe seco y lo dejó donde estaba, se cambió de ropa, se arreglo un poco el pelo y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo.

Esa mañana Freddie se había despertado tosiendo y Marissa, siempre pendiente de su "pequeño" hijo, no tardó en darse cuenta, estaba pálido, tenía ojeras y su voz sonaba áspera y apagada, su aspecto era todavía peor que el que le dejaba una paliza de Sam. Su madre le prohibió salir de la cama para que no empeorase y le llevó el desayuno y la comida a la cama, ambas comidas las había hecho siguiendo un recetario de hospital en el que aparecían diversas comidas apropiadas para ayudar en la recuperación de diversas enfermedades. Freddie estaba muy aburrido, cualquier otro Sábado a estas alturas del día ya estaría en el apartamento de Spencer y Carly para pasar el día con esta última y su amiga-enemiga Samantha, le gustaba llamarla así porque sabía que ella odiaba ese nombre, seguramente ya habrían tenido varias discusiones pero de todas formas sería un día divertido, pero gracias a la fiebre todo lo que podía hacer un Sábado a la 1:30 de la tarde era quedarse en la cama, empezaba a desesperarse y se sentía solo después de tantas horas encerrado en su habitación sin hablar con nadie.

Escucho unos pasos y vio la puerta abrirse dejando ver a su madre bastante más arreglada que antes.

—Freddie cariño, voy a salir a la farmacia a por tus medicamentos, ¿estarás bien solo o quieres que le pida a Spencer que venga a cuidarte?

—Tranquila mamá... coff... no hace falta que llames a nadie.

—Bueno, entonces me voy, intentaré no tardar mucho por si me necesitas—A esto Freddie rodó los ojos

Una vez Marissa salió la casa quedó en silencio, Freddie decidió dedicarse a mejorar la página web de iCarly hasta que recordó que había dejado el portátil en el estudio y tuvo que llamar.

Intentó llamar a Carly pero saltó el contestador _"siento no poder contestar en estos momentos pero he tenido que llevar a Spencer al hospital y no permiten tener los móviles encendidos, déjame un mensaje después de la señal e intentaré responder lo más pronto posible... beep"_ dio a la tecla de fin de llamada y se dispuso a llamar a Sam, seguramente se encontraría en el piso de enfrente a pesar de la ausencia de los inquilinos, ella si respondió:

—Diga —Contestó con un tono que denotaba aburrimiento

—Hola Sam... coff... soy Freddie

—¿Qué te pasa? Suenas como mi madre con resaca —Si hubiese estado en pleno uso de sus facultades habría podido distinguir un atisbo de preocupación en su voz, pero como tenía la mente nublada por la fiebre no notó este detalle

—Tengo un poco de fiebre... snif... ¿estás en casa de Carly?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te importaría traerme mi portátil?... coff... me lo dejé en el estudio... coff... el otro día—Tras finalizar la frase le dio un fuerte ataque de tos

—¿Por qué no has llamado a Carly?

—Lo he hecho, pero... coff... ha saltado el contestador y decía que estaba en el hospital con Spencer, ¿qué le ha pasado?

—Ahora te llevo tu portátil y te lo cuento, tu siempre dando problemas nerd...beep, beep, beep.

—Gracias —Respondió al aire con tono sarcástico

Sam nunca era puntual, así que no esperaba que llegase enseguida aun estando en el piso de enfrente, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del lugar, el móvil de Freddie comenzó a sonar con una melodía que conocía de sobra, pues es la que le tenía asignada a su madre y la escuchaba varias veces al día, cogió su pearphone y contestó la llamada:

—¿Qué pasa mamá?...coff

—Freddie cariño, acaba de llamarme tu tía Ortensia para decirme que acaba de romper aguas y me ha pedido que la lleve al hospital para dar a luz, así que no podré volver a casa hasta la noche, por cierto, he recordado que deje un jarabe en casa de tu amiguita cuando me lo pidió para su hermano y aún quedaba así que llámalos para que te lo lleven, chao. ¡Y no salgas de la cama!...beep, beep, beep...

_"¿Qué le pasa a todos hoy?, o no me responden o me cuelgan, claramente hoy no es mi día" _—Pensó un poco molesto.

De repente escucho la puerta del apartamento abrirse estrepitosamente, lo cual indicaba que Sam había llegado, y la oyó acercarse hasta la puerta de su habitación y abrirla, aunque no tan fuerte como la anterior.

—Hola Fredward— Dijo con un portátil bajo el brazo y una bolsa en la mano mientras entraba , enseguida notó que llevaba un poco de brillo de labios, lo cual no era habitual en ella, pero supuso que era cosa de Carly

—Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así...coff, Samantha

—¡No me llames Samantha!—Le gritó, detestaba que utilizasen ese nombre para referirse a ella.

—Pues no me llames Fredward—Contestó en un tono mucho más calmado.

—Como sea...—Finalizó ella la discusión al tiempo que rodaba los ojos como expresión de aburrimiento.

Sam se sentó en la cama y le puso el portátil en el regazo no sin aclararle que solo sería amable con él porque estaba enfermo, aclaración que Freddie no necesitaba pero que ya se esperaba.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Spencer?

—Estaba haciendo una escultura con bolas de bolos y una de ellas le cayó encima del pié así que Carly lo ha llevado al hospital para ver si se ha roto algo

—Ahh…¿y esa bolsa?... snif.

—¿Esto?—Dijo Sam al tiempo que mostraba la bolsa con la que había llegado— Es para ti— Y le entregó la susodicha bolsa.

Freddie la cogió con algo de miedo, ya que experiencias pasadas le decían que no era bueno fiarse de lo que Sam le diese, cuando la abrió se sorprendió al observar su contenido, estaba el jarabe del que le había hablado su madre, una bufanda, una bolsa de agua caliente para la cama y una caja con sobres de té, era todo un detalle que le hubiese traído todo eso sin habérselo pedido y no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se formase en su rostro.

Sam al darse cuenta de este gesto giró un poco la cabeza para que el no pudiese verla y un poco nerviosa le dijo— Como me habías dicho que tenías fiebre pensé en traerte esto para ayudar.

—Coff... gracias, no me esperaba esto de ti.

—No te acostumbres, como ya te dije solo seré buena mientras estés enfermo.

—De todas formas, snif... gracias

—Me sorprende que tu madre te haya dejado solo estando enfermo, ni siquiera lo hace cuando estás sano.

—Ya, una de mis tías le ha pedido que la lleve al hospital, al parecer va a dar a luz, no volverá hasta la noche.

—Ah—Después de eso se quedaron en silencio y Freddie encendió su ordenador, Sam cogió algo de la bolsa que había traído y salió de la habitación, Freddie no pudo ver lo que había cogido pero al verla dirigirse a la cocina le quitó importancia al asunto y supuso que iba a por algo de comer como de costumbre. Mientras Sam estaba en la cocina Freddie hico algunos ajustes en la página de iCarly, añadió fotos y videos, cambió la tipografía de las letras..., no era realmente necesario pero estaba aburrido y así se entretenía. Pasados unos minutos Sam volvió a entrar en la habitación con un tarro y una cucharilla en la mano y puso una taza en su mesita de noche.

—¿Y esto?—Preguntó Freddie extrañado

—Es una taza de té de limón, te ayudará con el resfriado—Tras decir esto le dio la cucharilla y el tarro con los que había entrado—Esto es miel, después de toser todo el día debe de dolerte la garganta así que una cucharada de miel la suavizará

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?, esto no es propio de ti—El comportamiento de Sam empezaba a asustarle, nunca la había visto actuar así.

—Ya te he dicho ¡dos veces! que lo hago porque estás enfermo—Dijo un poco desquiciada por tener que responder a la misma pregunta una y otra vez—Además...—Añadió un poco más calmada—Cuando tenía nueve años me pasé un día entero en la cama con 39 de fiebre sin nadie que me cuidase porque mamá había quedado, me dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, no paraba de dar vueltas y sentía como si un gato me estuviese arañando la garganta, fue uno de los peores días de mi vida y es algo que no te deseo ni a ti, te aseguro que nada de lo que te he echo puede haber sido peor que aquel día para mi.

—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, coff

—No lo sientas, no es culpa tuya—Respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Freddie—¿Que estás haciendo?

—Solo estaba colgando algunos videos y fotos en iCarly, pero ya he terminado—Y como para confirmar lo que acababa de decir apagó el portátil y lo puso a un lado de la cama—Gracias por el té pero la miel es demasiado dulce para mi gusto, coff

—Opino igual que tú, si quieres puedo echarle unas gotas de limón, yo lo hago siempre

—Te lo agradecería

Sam cogió el tarro con la miel y volvió a la cocina, mientras estuvo fuera Freddie se puso a pensar:

_"Nunca me habría imaginado que Sam pudiera ser tan ¿dulce? bueno, no exactamente pero está siendo muy buena conmigo y nunca lo había sido, solo por esto vale la pena aguantar la tos, el dolor de cabeza y tener que sonarme cada dos minutos, la verdad es que hoy está muy guapa, últimamente a crecido mucho y se ha vuelto muy bonita..., creo que la fiebre me hace delirar"_

Un repentino frío en las manos le hizo salir de sus divagaciones y cuando miró vio que tenía otra vez el tarro en las manos y Sam estaba sentada a su lado de nuevo, estaba tan ensimismado que no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Sam.

—Le he echado un poco de limón y lo he revuelto, ahora debería estar mejor, ¿me dejas tu portátil?—Preguntó señalando el mencionado objeto con la mirada.

—Sí, claro... ¿te importaría encender la tele? el silencio me está volviendo loco

—Vale—Encendió la televisión y le dio el mando a distancia a Freddie para que escogiese el canal que quisiera, mientras ella cogió el portátil y se sentó en un sillón que había al lado de la cama.

Freddie por su parte una vez encontró un canal medianamente entretenido, porque la programación en general le parecía una basura, cogió la taza que Sam le había llevado y bebió el té lentamente, sin dejar de notar que tenía un sabor estupendo, notó que poco a poco la sensación de malestar abandonaba su cuerpo y se sintió reconfortado, todavía le dolía la cabeza y seguía teniendo fiebre pero la diferencia era significativa, después abrió el tarro, cogió la cuchara de la mesa y se tomó una cucharada de miel, el limón le daba un toque ácido que le encantaba y aunque atribuyó este pensamiento a la fiebre no pudo dejar de comparar la mezcla de miel y limón con Sam, la mayoría del tiempo le parecía una persona fría a la que no le importaba el sufrimiento de los demás, una persona "ácida", pero su comportamiento ese día le demostraba que cuando se lo proponía también podía ser muy dulce, como la miel. Sam tenía razón, la miel le había aliviado mucho la garganta, ahora después del té y la miel se sentía relajado, así que se recostó en su cama y se puso a ver la televisión. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, decidió hacerle a Sam una pregunta:

—¿Has echo los deberes para el lunes?—Al hablar se dio cuenta de que ahora ya no tenía la garganta irritada ni ganas de toser, era una mejora.

—Ya deberías saber que no—Contestó sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla—¿Te duele algo?—En esta ocasión si levantó la mirada, a simple vista no denotaba ninguna emoción, pero al profundizar Freddie descubrió un leve tono de preocupación, lo cual le pareció muy tierno aunque no lo expresó

—Gracias al té y la miel me siento bastante mejor, solo me duele un poco la cabeza—Cuando terminó de hablar vio como Sam apagó el portátil, lo dejó en su escritorio y se acercó a su cama

—¿Donde guarda tu madre el termómetro?

—Está... en el segundo cajón... del escritorio—Contestó lenta y entrecortádamente dejando ver una expresión confusa

Sin decir nada, Sam fue hacia el lugar que le había indicado, cogió el termómetro lo agitó un poco y se acercó a él otra vez.

—Levanta el brazo—Le dijo en tono autoritario

—De verdad Sam, no hace falta que te preocupes, si no quieres no tienes por que quedarte

—Levanta el brazo—Repitió esta vez en tono más autoritario que el anterior

—Pero...

—¡Que levantes el brazo!

—Vale—Respondió rápidamente e hizo lo que la rubia le había dicho

Sam colocó el termómetro en su axila y le bajo el brazo

—No te muevas hasta que suene, yo vuelvo en un momento

—¿A donde vas?

—Al apartamento de Carly a buscar una cosa—Y sin decir más salió de la habitación

Mientras esperaba, Freddie con el brazo que tenía libre, cogió el mando y se puso a hacer zapping, pasó por sesenta y tres canales antes de encontrar un documental sobre los inicios de la tecnología, cosa que para la mayoría de los adolescentes hubiera resultado aburrido, pero él no era como la mayoría y encontraba esta clase de programas muy interesantes.

Unos minutos más tarde la puerta de su habitación se abrió otra vez dejando ver que Sam había vuelto con la mochila del instituto colgada del hombro

—¿Para que has traído tu mochila?—Por más vueltas que le daba no conseguía entenderlo

—¿Ha sonado ya el termómetro?—Le preguntó Sam ignorando su pregunta

—No, todavía no

—La mochila la he traído para hacer los deberes

—¡Que!, ¿tú vas a hacer los deberes?—Su asombro era evidente

—Sí, sin Carly y contigo enfermo estoy bastante aburrida, además tengo curiosidad

-_beep, beep, beep-_

Al oír el pitido Sam se acercó a Freddie y cogió el termómetro para ver el resultado

—37,6 ¿cuánto tenías antes?

—Tenía 38,5

—Entonces has mejorado bastante ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

—No gracias, ¿curiosidad por qué?

—¿A que te refieres?

—Antes has dicho que ibas a hacer los deberes porque tenías curiosidad, ¿curiosidad por qué?

—Oh, eso—Dijo mientras colocaba su mochila a los pies de la cama—Verás, como ya sabes hace muchos años que saco malas notas y gasto bromas a los profesores, ahora ya están acostumbrados a mi y me cuesta más sorprenderles, así que me puse a pensar en que podría hacer para dejarlos con la boca abierta y me dije ¿qué es lo que más podría sorprenderles?, ¿qué puedo hacer para asustarlos de verdad? y tras pensarlo detenidamente llegué a una conclusión.

—¿Qué conclusión?—Sabía que Sam era maquiavélica, pero no sospechaba que invirtiese tanto esfuerzo en preparas sus jugadas, obviamente la había subestimado.

—Es muy simple ¿si fueses profesor que es lo que más te asombraría de una alumna cuya media jamás ha superado el 5?

—Ehh..

—¡Que de repente empezase a sacar sobresalientes!, les he hecho tantas cosas que están preparados para casi todos mis trucos pero si hay algo que no esperan es que mejore mi conducta, tendré que trabajar más de lo que lo he hecho nunca pero valdrá la pena solo por ver sus caras—Dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada pícara que a Freddie, según él por culpa del resfriado, le parecieron adorables.

—Para eso vas a tener que mejorar mucho...

—¡¿Acaso crees que no puedo?!, Benson voy a darte el mejor consejo que oirás en toda tu vida—Dijo con calma fingida—¡Nunca me subestimes!

—D-d-d-de ac-c-cuerdo—Respondió Freddie tartamudeando pues después de gritarle lo usual era que lo golpease, cerró los ojos y esperó al conocido dolor, y esperó, y esperó…, al darse cuenta de que el puño de Sam todavía no había impactado en ninguna parte de su anatomía, comenzó a levantar los parpados lentamente para descubrir asombrado que Sam no solo no iba a pegarle sino que ni siquiera le estaba prestando la mas mínima atención.

Tras "aconsejar" a Freddie, Sam decidió que era hora de poner su plan en marcha y por mucho que le molestase para lograrlo no le quedaba más remedio que estudiar, por lo que cogió su mochila, se sentó a los pies de la cama, la abrió y sacó todo su contenido para hacerse una idea de lo que le esperaba, era fin de semana lo que significaba que los deberes eran todavía más que el resto de la semana pues al parecer a los profesores les costaba entender el concepto "El fin de semana es para descansar", tenía que hacer nueve ejercicios de matemáticas, un trabajo sobre los comienzos de las lenguas romances y la desaparición del latín, estudiar ocho páginas de biología, un trabajo de química y una redacción para Inglés, observar tal cantidad de trabajo la desanimó pero rápidamente pensó "Eres Sam Puckett y Sam Puckett no se rinde ante nada ni nadie" decidió empezar por lo más difícil y dejar lo más fácil para el final, así que escogió el trabajo de historia para empezar, tenía que hacer una redacción acerca del Imperio Bizantino.

Freddie al ver todos los libros encima de su cama supuso que Sam se rendiría pero cuando la vio a los ojos distinguió un brillo que denotaba determinación, eso le hizo saber que lo que dijo lo llevaría hasta el final, como estudiante sobresaliente que era él había terminado sus deberes el mismo Viernes así que no tenía que preocuparse de hacer los suyos y debía admitir que también tenía curiosidad por la posible reacción de los profesores, así que decidió ofrecerle su ayuda, pero sabía que debía hacerlo con cuidado o ella se enfadaría y pensaría que lo hacía porque no creía que pudiese ella sola, tras pensarlo un rato comenzó...

—Sam, si quieres puedo hacerlos contigo y terminarás antes, te ayudaré a buscar información y te ayudaré a estudiar si te parece bien, yo también quiero ver la cara que ponen, creo sinceramente que puedes conseguirlo, algunos de tus planes dejaban ver una gran inteligencia, seguro que pronto tendrás las mismas notas que Carly y yo.

—Gracias por creer en mi—Respondió sarcásticamente—Y sí, me vendría muy bien que me ayudases a ponerme al día.

—Pero solo si eres más amable conmigo, al menos mientras no hay nadie con nosotros, no quiero que pierdas tu reputación—Empezó la frase en un tono serio que se volvió sarcástico según hablaba.

—Gracias por entenderlo—Siguió con su conocido tono sarcástico, y con la voz más seria añadió—Entonces es un trato, yo seré más amable contigo, mientras estemos solos y tú me ayudarás a estudiar por las tardes de Lunes a Sábado, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo

—Fredward—Dijo colocando su brazo derecho sobre los hombros del joven en un medio abrazo—Esto puede ser el principio de un retorcido plan maestro. Se llamará, "Operación confusión"


	2. Encerrados

Como habían acordado, Sam y Freddie se juntaban seis días a la semana para estudiar logrando su objetivo sin dificultades. Un mes después de su primera clase juntos, tuvieron un examen sorpresa de Historia y Sam consiguió un envidiable 9.8, la segunda mejor nota de toda la clase después de la de Freddie, quién como de costumbre, tenía un diez, lo único que la separó de conseguir la misma nota que Freddie, fueron dos faltas de ortografía, las cuales maldijo mentalmente durante toda la mañana.

El enfado no le duró mucho, enseguida la emocionó pensar que su plan funcionaba a las mil maravillas, dos de los profesores habían tenido que visitar a un psiquiatra y uno de ellos fue ingresado durante dos semanas, Sam no podía estar más animada.

El único problema es que los profesores no eran los únicos sorprendidos por el cambio repentino, Carly al principio sospechó que Sam estaba de vacaciones con su madre y la chica que sacaba esas notas era Melanie, para convencerla de que era ella, Sam le explico brevemente su plan, excluyendo la parte en que Freddie le ayudaba, mientras se comía un muslo de pollo. Carly pareció convencerse.

Eran las 6 de la tarde del Viernes y Sam y Freddie se encontraban en la biblioteca del instituto estudiando para el próximo examen de matemáticas, Freddie pasaba las páginas del libro sin prestarle realmente atención, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Sam se había ido a buscar otro libro dejándolo solo.

_"No me lo explico, un mes, solo un mes y ya consigue las mismas notas que yo, sabía que era lista_ _pero esto..." _Un repentino, aunque no muy fuerte, golpe en la cabeza corto el hilo de sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta para ver a Sam sonreír con un libro acerca del número áureo en la mano.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?—Preguntó dejando ver su molestia.

—Porque no me prestabas atención—Respondió ella al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

—Ya sé que te gusto, pero hay otras formas de llamar la atención—Dijo con una media sonrisa mientras volvía su atención al libro.

— ¿Como cuál, quitarme la blusa?, lo siento pero prefiero seguir con los golpes.

— ¿Así que admites que te gusto?—Preguntó levantando una ceja sugestivamente.

—Eso quisieras.

—De todas formas quitándote la blusa seguro que conseguirías mi atención.

—Sí, la tuya y la de todos.

—Que narcisista eres.

— ¿Algún problema?, mami es sexy y lo sabe—Respondió levantando la cabeza altivamente.

—Y tanto...—Murmuro Freddie para si mismo, por suerte para él, Sam ya no le prestaba atención, en caso contrario esa frase le hubiera costado una tarde llena de burlas.

La tarde continuó sin incidentes y casi sin que se diesen cuenta ya eran las ocho de la tarde y había oscurecido, Marisa no estaba en casa por lo que a Freddie no le preocupaba mucho la hora. Esa mañana su tía la había llamado para pedirle que le ayudase con un tratamiento que acababa de comenzar y que duraría quince días, tiempo durante el cual, a regañadientes de su madre, Freddie viviría solo.

De todas formas no quería quedarse hasta muy tarde, sería peligroso para los dos andar por la calle solos de noche, así que comenzaron a recoger sus cosas pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta se encontró con que alguien la había cerrado con llave desde fuera.

Llamo a la puerta pidiendo ayuda hasta que alguien respondió:

—Lo siento pero tendréis que quedaron ahí durante la noche.

Era la voz del conserje, les explico que cuando una hora antes pasó por ahí creyó que no había nadie dentro, así que cerró la puerta y ahora no se acordaba de donde había puesto la llave.

—Mañana vendrá un compañero a limpiar la biblioteca bastante temprano así que él os abrirá la puerta.

— ¡¿Pretende usted que durmamos aquí encerrados?!—Preguntó Sam enfadada

—De verdad que lo siento pero no hay otro remedio, por si os sirve de algo dejaré la calefacción encendida esta noche

—Gracias, que detalle —Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo con tono sarcástico, tono que el conserje no debió advertir ya que se fue sin decir nada más.

—Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto, voy a pasar toda la noche del Viernes encerrada en el colegio

—A mi tampoco me hace feliz pero, ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?, a menos que tengas apetito suficiente como para comerte la puerta, yo no veo ninguna salida.

Mientras decía esto Sam se había agachado junto a la puerta e intentaba forzarla con una de sus horquillas, tras varios minutos se levantó y tiró la horquilla al suelo con un gruñido de exasperación, no le quedaba más remedio que rendirse.

—Hace dos cursos me colé aquí para gastarle una broma al vigilante, supongo que después de eso decidieron cambiar la cerradura por otra más difícil de forzar, ¡¿Por qué tenía que dejarme mi juego de ganzúas en casa precisamente hoy?!

— ¿Tienes un juego de ganzúas?

—Sí, me lo regaló mi tío Carmine en mi décimo cumpleaños y me enseño a utilizarlas.

Tras eso se instauró un incómodo silencio, Freddie se sentó en una de las sillas mientras que Sam comenzó a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado, cuando finalmente se convenció de que no había ninguna manera de salir hasta el día siguiente, se sentó junto a Freddie

— ¿Y cómo vamos a dormir?

— ¿Eh?—Comenzó a responder girando el rostro hacia ella—No lo sé.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar con la mirada un lugar en el que poder conciliar el sueño, pero tratándose de una biblioteca todo lo que había eran sillas. Sam vio detrás de una estantería un trozo de tela de color rojo oscuro y se levantó para ver que era, cuando se acercó pudo ver que se trataba de una manta colocada cuidadosamente encima de un sillón que a primera vista parecía confortable, supuso que era de la bibliotecaria que contrataron el mes pasado, era una mujer bastante mayor y pasaba ahí todo el día así que parecía lógico pensar que fue ella la que pidió que pusieran el sillón. De todas formas lo importante era que ya sabía donde dormiría.

Freddie no tardo en seguirla para averiguar que había llamado su atención.

—Bueno...—Comenzó Freddie con un suspiro—Al menos tenemos un sillón y una manta, es mejor que nada

— ¿Tenemos?, siento ser portadora de malas noticias Fredward pero los sillones, a diferencia de los sofás, solo son para una persona, y puesto que yo lo vi primero...

—Venga Sam, sabes perfectamente que no hay otro lugar donde dormir, sé que me odias pero tenemos que pasar la noche juntos así que podrías al menos ser comprensiva, tú eres muy pequeña así que podemos dormir los dos sin ningún problema.

—Te dejo dormir conmigo si me pagas un batido mañana

—Hecho—Tras esto se dieron la mano en señal de acuerdo

—Pero no puedes tocarme—Dijo Sam con voz seductora y una mirada y sonrisa pícaras

— ¡N-No pensaba hacerlo!—Respondió Freddie rápidamente con la cara completamente roja

—Tranquilo—Sam se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro—Solo era una broma, no tienes sentido del humor.

—Sí, sí ya lo sé, por eso estoy detrás de la cámara mientras tú y Carly presentáis el programa— Dijo con voz monótona como si fuese la enésima vez que le obligan a repetirlo, que de hecho, lo era.

—Exactamente—De repente el rostro de Sam se contrajo mostrando su enfado y le dio a Freddie un golpe en la cabeza—Y por cierto ¡Yo no soy "muy pequeña"!

Freddie sonrió, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer podía costarle caro pero valía la pena.

—Sí que lo eres, no me llegas ni al hombro—Continuó la discusión acercándose a ella para resaltar su diferencia de estatura.

Sam le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y dejó sus rostros a escasos centímetros de separación, acercó la boca a su oído y le susurró al oído con tono amenazante:

—Benson, estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso, sabes mejor que nadie que cuando alguien enfada a mamá, ni tener cinco centímetros, ni diez, ni un metro de altura más que yo, le salva.

Él sabía que tenía razón, la había visto derribar, en más de una ocasión, a chicos del doble de su tamaño, así que él, que ni era capaz de ganarle un pulso, mucho menos podría ganarle en una pelea de verdad.

Sam lo empujó y le cogió la mano, ante este contacto el corazón de Freddie se aceleró, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo único que quería era ver la hora en su reloj, se sintió desilusionado, pero no comprendió el porqué. Discutiendo el tiempo se les había pasado volando y ya eran las once de la noche.

—¡Hey!—Exclamó Freddie repentinamente—¿Por qué no llamamos a alguien para que nos venga a buscar?

—Ya lo pensé, pero aquí no hay cobertura, y aunque la hubiera, ¿A quién llamaríamos?, tu madre no está en casa, la mía a estas horas debe estar borracha y te recuerdo que Carly y Spencer se fueron esta tarde a Yakima y no volverán hasta el Lunes.

—Oh.

Aunque ya era tarde ninguno de los dos tenía sueño todavía, así que aprovechando su situación decidieron curiosear entre los archivos de la biblioteca, junto al escritorio de la bibliotecaria encontraron una carpeta con las fotografías que se hacían a cada curso todos los años. Empezaron a rebuscar y encontraron la que les habían sacado a ellos cuando tenían nueve años, en aquel momento Carly y Sam ya eran buenas amigas pero ninguna de las dos lo era de Freddie, ni siquiera Carly que era su vecina. A pesar de ello, ambos supusieron que se debía a la casualidad, los tres aparecían juntos en la primera fila de la fotografía, tenían que caber 38 alumnos en una sola fotografía así que estaban apretados unos contra otros. Es por esto que en la imagen, Sam y Freddie estaban tan pegados que daba la sensación de que se estaban abrazando. Cuando se dieron cuenta de esto, los dos apartaron la mirada en direcciones opuestas mientras se sonrojaban. Para acabar con la incomodidad del momento Sam guardó rápidamente la fotografía y se dirigió al sillón que utilizarían esa noche para dormir.

Freddie la siguió, y tratando de olvidar lo sucedido dijo:

—Me alegro de que estés aquí.

—¿De verdad?—Preguntó Sam con una exagerada mueca de extrañeza.

—Sí, al menos así podemos hablar, si estuviese solo me habría vuelto loco—Respondió

—Pero sería mejor si fuese Carly—Dijo Sam más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

—Teniendo en cuenta su claustrofobia no creo que fuese mejor estar encerrado con ella—Respondió entre risas.

Esto hizo sonreír a Sam también

—Bueno, ahora tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo nos acomodamos para dormir?—Preguntó Freddie tratando de ocultar un ligero sonrojo.

Como toda respuesta, Sam cogió la manta, empujó a Freddie para que se sentase, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y los tapó a ambos con la manta. Apagó la luz aprovechando que uno de los interruptores estaba junto al sillón y se recostó en el pecho de Freddie.

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, Freddie se recostó, abrazó a Sam y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que Sam ya estaba profundamente dormida, lo cual agradecía profundamente ya que así no se daría cuenta de que su respiración y sus latidos se habían acelerado.

"Ahora, a ver si consigo dormir" Bajó la mirada y vio el pacifico rostro de Sam y el modo en que estaban abrazados... "No va a ser fácil"

Cerró los ojos, e intentó olvidar el hecho de que encima de él, se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente una hermosa chica de 17 años por la que cualquier adolescente babearía, y el no era la excepción, intento en el que fracasó miserablemente. Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga, al menos para él.


	3. Noche sin dormir

**Para que os hagáis una idea de lo que es para Freddie tener que dormir con Sam literalmente encima ;)**

* * *

******NOCHE SIN DORMIR**

Cinco..., cuatro..., tres..., dos..., uno... y suspiro.

Cinco..., cuatro..., tres..., dos..., uno... y suspiro.

Cinco..., cuatro..., tres..., dos..., uno... y suspiro.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y llevaba dos horas repitiendo esto en su mente como un mantra. Después de haberse dormido Sam, él intentó hacer lo mismo pero tras media hora con los ojos cerrados sin conseguir absolutamente nada no le quedó más remedio que resignarse a pasar la noche en vela.

Sam tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, por lo que cada vez que ella respiraba sentía su cálido aliento en la piel y un leve escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

Era como un gatito, pensó Freddie, dormía silenciosamente y la único que indicaba que estaba viva, para quién no estuviera justo debajo de ella, era un suave ronroneo que escapaba de sus labios cada pocos minutos y el movimiento de sube y baja de su espalda cuando respiraba. Se sentía estúpido por no poder dormir, únicamente porque una de sus mejores amigas domía sobre él, por no poder dejar de pensar en cuan placentero era sentir su aliento contra su piel, por no poder ignorar la sensación de sus espectaculares curvas pegadas a su cuerpo y se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo.

Siempre se había visto como una persona inteligente, honrada, de buen corazón, y se sentía orgulloso de ser distinto a sus compañeros que lo único que podían ver en las mujeres eran pedazos de carne de los que disfrutar en lugar de personas. Y ahora se veía a sí mismo sin poder apartar de sus pensamientos preguntas como "¿Cuál será su talla de sujetador?" e inmediatamente después de pensarlo se arrepentía. ¡Era Sam! Claro que era bonita, no era ciego para no darse cuenta, pero era su amiga y nunca sería nada más, no podía permitirse pensar así sobre ella, no era correcto.

Con este último pensamiento sintió algo dentro de su pecho que no pudo identificar, solo sabía que no le gustaba. Se dijo a sí mismo que era lo mejor, vale, había invitado a Carly a salir siendo ella también su amiga, pero no era lo mismo, ella lo rechazaba amablemente, sin humillarle ni burlarse de él y nunca le dolía realmente el rechazo. Tenía la certeza de que en el caso de Sam la historia sería muy distinta, ella no era conocida por su comprensión ni su suavidad para decir las cosas, si ella se enteraba de que él pensaba en ella de esa manera no tardaría en restregárselo y cambiar su habitual "Carly nunca te amará" por "Mamá nunca podría amar a un nerd como tú". No, definitivamente no podía permitirse un enamoramiento por Samantha Puckett.

Cinco..., cuatro..., tres..., uhmm Freddie?

Freddie se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz proveniente de la rubia sentada sobre él.

—¿Ya es de día?—Preguntó Sam mientras bostezaba.

Freddie encendió la luz y tras parpadear varias veces para que s ojos se acostumbrasen al golpe repentino de luz, miró su reloj para descubrir que tan solo eran las cinco y cuarto de la madrugada.

—Puedes volver a dormir, todavía es de noche—Respondió el susurrando y recostándose de nuevo en el sillón.

Sam, que no se había despertado del todo, asintió y volvió a colocar la cabeza junto a su cuello, se acomodó pegándose todo lo posible a Freddie y se quedó dormida de nuevo casi instantáneamente.

_"Genial, si antes no podía dormir, ahora estoy más despierto que nunca"_

* * *

__**Siento tardar tanto en actualizar, es época de exámenes así que no puedo dedicarle mucho tiempo a escribir (esta semana tengo tres). Siento que soy un poco cruel con Freddie XD El próximo capitulo será más largo, este era para hacernos una idea de como durmieron. Si queréis que suceda algo concreto podeis escribirme y veré si queda bien con lo que tengo pensado y trataré de incluirlo (agradeciendo la colaboración claro).**


	4. El misterio de Sam

**Siento tardar en actualizar, estos días estoy cargada de exámenes las próximas dos semanas tengo siete. Eso si, aunque tarde prometo no dejar esto sin acabar, aunque confieso que va ha ser más largo de lo que yo misma creía que sería. **

* * *

**El misterio de Sam**

Su madre le había dicho mientras cenaban que pasaría la noche en el hospital, al parecer la enfermera que debía hacer el turno de esa noche se había caído por las escaleras y ahora estaba ingresada, ironías de la vida.

Ya eran las diez de la noche y el día siguiente era martes, lo que significaba que había colegio y tenía que madrugar por lo que, a desgana, decidió irse a la cama. Lo único bueno de los martes, es que no son lunes.

Al entrar a su habitación vio una mochila roja a cuadros que pertenecía a su amiga rubia, supuso que Sam se olvidó de llevárselo por las prisas. Se sentó en su cama junto a la mochila y cuando la cogió para ponerla en el suelo no pudo evitar pararse un momento a pensar en su propietaria.

Aunque ella lo negara y le repitiera que solo lo hacía porque le gustaba la cara de incredulidad que seguían poniendo todos los profesores cuando sacaba una buena nota, él sabía que en el fondo se sentía orgullosa de sí misma cada vez que sacaba un diez. Aún se le hacía raro pensarlo, hace una año la única frase en la que usaría el nombre de Sam con el número diez sería parecida a "Sam se comió diez pasteles y aún tenía hambre" o "En menos de una semana ya han castigado a Sam diez veces".

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado e intentó dormirse, pero una vez acostado no podía ignorar la curiosidad. ¿Que habría en la mochila de Sam? Conociéndola ahí dentro podría haber cualquier cosa. _"Sam no está aquí así que no le importará que eche un vistazo, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"_ Tras pensar esto, salió de debajo de las sabanas y se sentó en el borde de la cama con la mochila en su regazo, la abrió y empezó a curiosear. Algunas de las cosas se las esperaba, había una bolsa cerrada herméticamente con cortillas dentro, Sam siempre llevaba comida.

Sin embargo también encontró objetos que le parecían más propios de una chica como Carly, brillo de labios, pintauñas... Sam no se maquillaba mucho así que no entendía porque llevaba esto con ella.

En un pequeño bolsillo en el interior de la mochila encontró una fotografía un poco más grande que su mano, en ella aparecían dos niñas pequeñas abrazadas. La de la izquierda era morena de pelo liso y tenía una gran sonrisa, la de la derecha era rubia de pelo ondulado y también lucía una brillante sonrisa. Las dos pequeñas miraban a la cámara, en sus ojos se podía apreciar un brillo travieso, cuando se fijó en sus manos supo por qué. Cada una tenía una mano escondida, pero pudo apreciar levemente que en la mano de la morena había un pequeño globo verde, supuso que relleno de agua, debían planear lanzárselos a quien quiera que sujetase la cámara cuando terminase de sacar la foto.

No le cabía duda de que aquello era idea de Sam, Carly no gastaría una broma aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Parecían hermanas en esa imagen, Sam debía tenerle mucho cariño a esa fotografía si la llevaba siempre, eran los pequeños detalles, como este, los que le recordaban que Sam no era tan mala como todos creían, dentro de ese fuerte cuerpo latía un corazón más cálido de lo que a ella le gustaría admitir. Empezó a sentirse mal por cotillear en sus cosas, eso era privado y no tenía derecho a verlo sin permiso así que volvió a meterlo todo y se acostó de nuevo. Si alguien hubiera estado en la habitación junto a él cuando consiguió dormirse, podría haber visto una sonrisa extenderse en su rostro, debía estar teniendo una sueño muy agradable...

A la mañana siguiente le despertó el sonido de unos fuertes golpes contra la puerta principal, se levantó de la cama, e intentando despertarse del todo se fue a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo vio a una chica rubia de ojos azules pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que ella entrase y se dirigiese a su habitación, cuando consiguió reaccionar la siguió rápidamente y chocó con ella que ya se dirigía de vuelta a la salida con su mochila colgada del hombro.

—Adiós Freddo—Le dijo antes de irse cerrando la puerta de forma poco delicada.

Cuando se recuperó de ese intenso comienzo de día se preparó para ir a clase, algo le decía que las sorpresas no habían hecho más que empezar.

Se encontraba guardando un libro en su taquilla cuando vio a Carly dirigirse al aula de Inglés, que era la primera asignatura del día, busco a Sam con la mirada pero al parecer no venían con la morena. Al pasar a su lado Carly le saludó amablemente y el aprovechó para preguntarle si sabía dónde se encontraba Sam, la respuesta no le sorprendió

—Está en el despacho de Franklin, la llamó por megafonía nada más llegar

—Entonces supongo que la veremos a la hora del almuerzo

Durante el resto de la mañana tanto Carly como Freddie se aburrieron clase tras clase. La ausencia de Sam saltaba a la vista, sin ella no había nadie que hiciera animara el día. Por fin sonó el timbre que indicaba que era la hora del almuerzo, Carly y Freddie se dirigieron a la cafetería esperando encontrar a Sam allí, mas para su desconcierto la rubia no estaba allí. Estaban empezando a preocuparse, no era la primera vez que iba al despacho del director pero siempre estaba libre antes de la hora de comer.

Cinco minutos más tarde, durante los que ambos amigos se habían dedicado a comer si decir palabra alguna, vieron entrar a Franklin y dirigirse a una mesa para comer, pero seguían sin ver a Sam por ninguna parte. Se miraron y asintieron sin necesidad de palabras para entender lo que pensaba hacer el otro. Se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Franklin comiendo tranquilamente y comenzaron a preguntar a la vez

— ¡Chicos calmaos y hablad de uno en uno!—Cuando los dos se callaron prosiguió—Bien ¿Qué queréis?

— ¿Dónde está Sam?—Preguntó Carly claramente preocupada, esperaba que su amiga no hubiera hecho nada tan malo como para que la echasen

—Está con el inspector—Respondió tranquilamente sin dejar de comer

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿No irán a expulsarla verdad?—Preguntó Carly cada vez más histérica

—No ha hecho nada y nadie piensa en expulsarla

Ahora tanto Carly como Freddie estaban sorprendidos, si Sam no había hecho nada ¿Por qué demonios la había llamado?

— ¿Si no ha hecho nada por qué está hablando con el inspector?— Esta vez preguntó Freddie, quién cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando

Franklin, quién se había dado cuenta de que hasta que no respondiera a todo no le dejarían tranquilo, dejó su plato a un lado y les explicó lo que sucedía.

El repentino cambio de actitud de Sam con respecto a sus estudios no había llamado la atención únicamente de los profesores, no era normal que una alumna problemática acostumbrada a aprobar por los pelos, pasara de un día para el otro a tener media de sobresaliente.

Al principio pensaron que estaba haciendo trampas en los exámenes, con algún aparato o cualquier otro truco, por lo que durante la primera hora del día la habían obligado a hacer dos exámenes bajo estricta vigilancia, para asegurarse de que sabía las respuestas y no estaba simplemente copiando. Tras revisar todas sus respuestas y comprobar que ambos exámenes estaban perfectos y sin posibilidad de trucos, el orientador quiso tener una entrevista con ella para averiguar a qué se debía el cambio.

Tras media hora en la que Sam únicamente respondía a las preguntas con monosílabos o "No sé" el orientador llegó a la conclusión de que simplemente estaba empezando a madurar y a pensar en su futuro. Quisieron dejarla volver a clase en ese momento, pero el inspector insistió en hacerle una prueba de una hora, al parecer quería asegurarse de "algo" aunque no les había aclarado el que.

—En estos momentos debe estar terminado la prueba, ahora si no os importa quisiera terminar de comer—Franklin volvió a concentrarse en su plato

Carly y Freddie regresaron a su mesa, una vez sentados la primera en hablar fue Carly.

—¿Cómo es posible que Sam haya cambiado tanto y yo ¡su mejor amiga! no me haya dado cuenta?

—Ella no quería que te enterases porque no iba a ser un cambio permanente—Respondió Freddie sin pensar, al darse cuenta de su error se llevó ambas manos a la boca

—¡¿Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?!—Gritó Carly levantándose de golpe

—Y-ya conoces a Sam, si te hubiese dicho algo sin su permiso ahora estaría en el hospital—Dijo Freddie tratando de apaciguar a la morena

Carly pareció meditar lo dicho por el moreno durante unos instantes antes de suspirar y volver a sentarse lentamente-

—Supongo que tienes razón, no es tu culpa, tendré que hablar con ella más tarde

Ambos volvieron a comer, sin dejar de pensar en Sam, sin duda esa tarde, la rubia tendría muchas preguntas que responder por parte de ambos.

* * *

**A partir de ahora la historia comienza a dar giros que ni yo misma esperaba, supongo que más de uno se ha dado cuenta de por qué el inspector no dejó salir a Sam sin hacer esa prueba, y los que no, lo sabréis el próximo capitulo. ****Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis vuestras opiniones. **


	5. Se avecinan los problemas

**Siento la espera, estos días he estado cargada de exámenes y no he podido escribir mucho. Sé que hasta ahora no ha habido mucho romance, pero no falta mucho, en el próximo capitulo habrá mucho más Seddie.**

* * *

**_ Se avecinan los problemas_**

— ¡Eso no es posible!, no hemos podido cometer un error así —Reiteró el director del Haveral College —Nuestro internado es conocido por su profesionalidad, me niego a creer que hayamos podido cometer semejante error.

—Mire—Comenzó a hablar ahora el subdirector — Si lo que usted insinúa fuese cierto lo habríamos sabido enseguida, Melanie Puckett es nuestra mejor alumna y me cuesta creer que su lugar aquí sea inmerecido.

No era la primera vez que Andrés, inspector escolar, se encontraba en una situación como esta, sin embargo siempre resultaba igual de exasperante. Se levantó del lujoso sillón de cuero que había estado ocupando para poder dirigirse a sus interlocutores más cómodamente. Ambos trajeados, igual que él, pero se podía notar la diferencia entre sus salarios observando únicamente sus corbatas, las de ellos echas de la más pura seda mientras que él usaba una más humilde echa de poliéster.

Se acercó a la mesa de madera de roble macizo que ocupaba el centro de la sala, y sobre ella colocó dos carpetas con un nombre cada una.

"Melanie Puckett"

"Samantha Puckett"

—En ningún momento he dicho que su lugar aquí no sea merecido. He tenido el placer de tratar con la señorita Puckett en varias ocasiones y sé que es una muchacha sumamente inteligente y capaz, basta con leer su historial— Dijo mientras abría la carpeta con el nombre de la mencionada y leía parte de la información

—Entonces no entiendo por qué estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo— Intervino de nuevo el director con una voz tan grave que contrastaba enormemente con su baja estatura.

—No estamos perdiendo el tiempo—Dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa otra vez y cogió la que pertenecía a la otra gemela— He estado investigando y he descubierto varias cosas...

— ¿Como cuáles?— Preguntó el director sin tratar de ocultar su molestia.

—Tranquilícese Nathaniel— Le respondió burlonamente sabiendo cuánto detestaba ser llamado por su nombre de pila, ante esto el mencionado únicamente gruñó— Si no me equivoco, hace nueve años se realizó una prueba de inteligencia en el centro donde ambas hermanas estudiaban, y una de esas pruebas dio un resultado muy por encima de lo normal...

—Efectivamente, la prueba realizada por la señorita Puckett— Intervino Ernest, subdirector del centro, mientras se quitaba su elegante chaqueta dejando ver una camisa a rallas verticales que resaltaban tanto su altura como su delgadez.

—Tiene usted razón— Continuó Andrés— La prueba de una de las gemelas revelaba un nivel muy por encima del habitual, pero no se trataba de Melanie, sino de Samantha.

—Eso no es posible, he revisado los archivos y los resultados de esas pruebas, Samantha obtuvo una calificación de 120 puntos de coeficiente, un resultado por encima de la media pero insuficiente para una beca aquí.

—Hace un mes le hubiera dado la razón sin dudarlo, pero después de ver esto incluso usted tendrá que admitir que estoy en lo cierto— Dicho esto, le entrego dos folios grapados

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó desconfiado

—Eso, es la prueba realizada por Samantha Puckett hace menos de una semana— Estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que el resultado supera con mucho los 120 puntos que se le atribuyen, estuve presente mientras realizaba la prueba así que es completamente imposible que hiciese trampa.

Efectivamente, el examen estaba casi perfecto, el 98% de las preguntas habían sido contestadas brillantemente a un nivel muy superior al que se esperaba de ella.

—Esto no-no puede ser cierto— Tanto el director como el subdirector leían y releían sin poder creer lo que sucedía —Samantha no ha podido subir de 120 a 153, ese es el resultado de su...

—De su hermana— Terminó Andrés —Melanie jamás fue una mala alumna, y aunque 120 no sea suficiente para conseguir una beca aquí, si que es suficiente para seguir el nivel de las clases, sus notas son perfectamente explicables, si estoy aquí es para reclamar lo que le corresponde a Samantha como legítima autora de esa prueba que por algún error, accidental o intencionado, terminó proporcionándole una gran oportunidad a la persona equivocada...

* * *

—Hey Carls —Dijo Sam dirigiéndose a la cocina sin molestarse en mirar a Carly

—Hola Sam—Contestó Carly con una sonrisa mientras cogía una caja de cereales del armario

—Carly—Comenzó Sam mientras sacaba un helado del congelador— ¿Tienes alguna camiseta para prestarme?

—¿Y las tuyas? —Preguntó Carly curiosa mientras removía su tazón de cereales con leche y azúcar

—Todas mojadas, ayer mientras venía empezó a llover y todo lo que llevaba sigue empapado, me deje unos pantalones aquí la última vez que estuve pero no tengo nada que ponerme con ellos— Relató sin abandonar su helado de vainilla

—Coge la que quieras en el armario— Ofreció Carly

—Gracias amiga, sabía que podía contar contigo—Respondió Sam aprovechando todo lo que podía el helado. Cuando la base del recipiente estaba casi transparente se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga.

Era aún peor de lo que pensaba, ¿Cuántas prendas rosas puede necesitar una persona?, Carly y ella no solían estar de acuerdo en lo que a ropa se refería, así que ya esperaba que sería difícil encontrar algo de su estilo, pero no pensó que fuese TAN difícil. Lo menos femenino que encontró fue una camiseta con correas de espagueti de color negra con un pequeño detalle de encaje en la zona del escote. Se la puso junto con sus jeans ajustados y sus converse púrpura, se arregló un poco el pelo y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Carly y dirigirse juntas al instituto.

Sam se dirigió rápidamente a su casillero para coger una magdalena de chocolate y empezar a comerla ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Para Carly sin embargo no pasó desapercibido que todos y cada uno de los chicos que pasaban por ahí se detenían unos segundos y recorrían a Sam con la mirada, podría jurar que incluso babearon. Dirigió su mirada hacia Sam y no pudo evitar un leve sentimiento de envidia, la camiseta que había elegido la había comprado un par de años atrás esperando que en poco tiempo podría "llenarla", pero el tiempo pasaba y la camiseta le quedaba igual que el primer día. Sam sin embargo la llenaba perfectamente, se ceñía a sus hermosas curvas remarcando su figura femenina y mostraba el inicio de sus pechos que, por primera vez notó, eran más grandes de lo que Sam dejaba notar.

Queriendo olvidar todo esto, abrió su casillero para coger el libro de biología para su próxima clase.

—Hola Carly —Escuchó decir a Freddie, quién se disponía a coger el libró de geometría de su casillero, paró en seco cuando notó la presencia de Sam. "Wow" Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente.

—Hola Fred... —Comenzó Carly pero se detuvo al notar hacia donde miraba su amigo, sonrió pícaramente y agitó su mano derecha ante su cara para hacerle volver en sí, lo cual le costó más tiempo del que a Freddie le gustaría admitir.

— ¿Sam está guapa hoy verdad? —Preguntó Carly sin abandonar su sonrisa e inclinando la cabeza sugestivamente.

Freddie intentó disimular su nerviosismo y respondió como buenamente pudo—Si claro, está... guapa —Dicho esto cogió sus cosas y se marchó rápidamente.

En ese momento Sam, relamiéndose los labios para que no quedasen restos de magdalena, se dio la vuelta y se despidió de su amiga morena mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a su clase. Por alguna razón Carly sospechaba que no había tomado ese camino por equivocación, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su aula esperando que Sam no hiciese algo demasiado malo.

Cuando la llamaron por megafonía Sam no se sorprendió, al fin y al cabo en algún momento ese chico acabaría saliendo del conducto de ventilación. Caminó lentamente hacia el despacho del director.

Al abrir la puerta sus ojos se ensancharon en confusión, junto a Ted estaba el mismo inspector que había conocido días atrás.

—Mire, no sé que le habrán contado pero yo no... — Comenzó Sam a hablar antes de ser interrumpida.

—Tranquila Sam —Habló Ted— No has hecho nada..., que yo sepa.

Sam sonrió tan inocentemente como le fue posible — ¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí y no en la cafetería con un plato de pollo frito? —Preguntó dejando claro que no estaba de broma.

—Si me lo permite, yo se lo explicare señorita Puckett...

* * *

** ¿Alguien ha adivinado ya lo que tengo pensado? A lo largo de la historia intentaré mencionar a Melanie lo menos posible, personalmente no es un personaje que me guste mucho. Por cierto, algo que me preocupa ¿Qué os parece la forma de actuar de los personajes? Intento que actúen como lo harían en la serie (por eso nunca he escrito ni escribiré una confesión de amor de Sam).**


	6. La carta

**La carta**

* * *

Carly y Spencer no estaban. _Perfecto, _pensó Sam mientras se sentaba en el sofá de los Shay, ¿Cómo había entrado?, digamos que la horquilla negra que siempre llevaba en el pelo participó en la operación.

Mantenía el sobre en sus manos, mirándolo como si intentase ver a través de él. La parte de arriba estaba rota y la carta en su interior sobresalía, tan solo tenía que sacarla y leerla, seguramente no era nada importante, no es como si fuese la primera vez que la envían al despacho del director, ni tampoco la primera vez que trataba con un inspector académico así que ¿Por qué tenía miedo?

Bueno, tal vez miedo no fuese la palabra más apropiada, inseguridad sería mucho más adecuado. Intentaba recordar, encontrar fragmentos de su conversación que le diesen una pista de lo que ponía en esa carta pero solo dos cosas estaban claras. Era importante y su futuro inmediato estaba en juego.

Suspirando lo dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó para buscar algo en la nevera que la ayudase a tranquilizarse, solo para comprobar que no había nada más que un par de frutas y verduras junto a un trozo de pollo al fondo con un olor tan repulsivo que ni ella misma pensaría en tocar. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tan solo retrasaba lo inevitable. Tenía que abrirlo ahora, no dentro de una hora, no al día siguiente, ahora. Porque sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasase más difícil sería.

Decidió hacerlo rápido, la experiencia le había enseñado que es mejor quitarse la tirita de un solo tirón. Desdobló el papel en su interior y con cierta reticencia comenzó a leerlo.

"Estimada Samantha Puckett, en primera instancia le doy la enhorabuena en nombre de todos los miembros de esta institución..."

_Si me dan la enhorabuena no se puede tratar de algo malo ¿Verdad?_, continuó leyendo ahora un poco más tranquila...

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado del pasillo, Freddie estaba retocando un trabajo para clase de historia que llevaba semanas terminado pero según él aún no estaba perfecto. Paseaba su vista a través de las páginas buscando fallos que pudiese corregir, pero tras más de quince repasos todas las tildes y comas estaban donde debían. Lo guardó cuidadosamente en una carpeta y se sentó en su cama con el portátil sobre el regazo, jugando con los dedos sobre las teclas mientras pensaba en algo que pudiese hacer, cualquier cosa.

La página web de iCarly no necesitaba ni un solo retoque, ya había leído todos los comentarios de los fans, e incluso se había entretenido un rato viendo los vídeos que enviaban los espectadores. Uno de ellos era protagonizado por un chico de dos o tres años menos que él, al principio contaba que había instalado una cámara oculta en la cafetería del colegio y que pensaba organizar una guerra de comida juntos con un par de amigos. Una idea bastante usada pero, ¿Pueden los clásicos pasar de moda?

Mientras observaba como centenares de adolescente se lanzaban comida unos a otros, no pudo evitar pensar que a Sam le encantaría ver eso, es decir, combinaba la violencia y la comida así que era obvio que le encantaría. Incluso podía vislumbrar la escena, ella estaría tumbada a su lado sobre su cama mirando hacia la pantalla del portátil apoyándose en el para ver mejor. Su risa inundaría la habitación y podría volver a sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Cada vez que recordaba la noche que habían pasado juntos una sonrisa invadía su rostro, era una combinación de sensaciones. Él no era excepcionalmente grande, media un metro y setenta centímetros, una medida normal pero un poco escasa tratándose de un chico. Junto a algunos de sus compañeros se sentía un poco pequeño, incluso Gibbi era más alto que él. Pero abrazar a Sam le hacía sentirse más grande porque en comparación con su cuerpo menudo, él parecía no solo más alto sino también más fuerte, _aunque claro_, pensó, _la palabra clave es parecía_, sonrió a este último pensamiento.

Abandonó el portátil ante la realidad de que sin sus dos amigas ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer, era la clase de día en el que incluso agradecería que su madre propusiese hacer alguna actividad "madre e hijo" pero no volvería del trabajo hasta la noche.

Cogió su cartera y se dirigió a la salida, una vez en el pasillo cerró la puerta con llave y se dispuso a caminar hasta la tienda Pear más cercana, al menos allí podría echar la tarde. Pero no pudo evitar fijarse en que la puerta de sus vecinos estaba entreabierta, eran apenas unos milímetros de apertura pero no pasaron desapercibidos para él.

Llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó, empujó la puerta suavemente con la mano derecha e introdujo la cabeza en la habitación para comprobar si había alguien, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Su vista se centró directamente en un sobre rasgado y un papel blanco colocados sobre la mesa, se preguntó a quién podrían pertenecer pero no tardo en descubrirlo. Tapada por le carta había una pequeña horquilla que conocía muy bien. _Sam ha vuelto a forzar la cerradura,_ se dijo mentalmente negando con la cabeza ante las travesuras de su amiga. Pero si sus cosas estaban ahí ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo, se estaba duchando.

Su atención regresó a la carta, en el sobre ponía que iba dirigida a Sam y el remitente era un colegio privado "Haveral College". No le gustaba invadir la privacidad de los demás, pero estaba preocupado, ¿Y si la expulsaban?, no recordaba que hubiese hecho algo tan malo como para que la echasen pero con Sam nunca se podía estar seguro.

* * *

Suspiró felizmente ante la sensación del agua caliente deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, habitualmente quien recurría a la ducha para relajarse era Carly, pero ante la ausencia de comida era su mejor opción. No quería pensar en ello pero era inevitable, cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza es imposible sacarlo hasta que lo solucionas.

"Haveral College" Instituto privado de California, el mismo internado en que su hermana había estudiado durante años. Nunca lo había visitado, solo lo había visto en fotografías que Melanie le obligaba a ver cuando estaba de vacaciones, el mismo internado cuya única cualidad positiva según ella era que mantenía a su gemela lejos, ese internado, ahora era una opción en su vida. Pero ¿Por qué ahora?, la única razón que daba la carta era el examen que había hecho días atrás, pero no creía que pudiese ofrecerle una plaza gratuita en una escuela tan cara únicamente por hacer bien un examen.

Como fuese, se decidió a terminar la ducha y olvidarse del tema hasta el día siguiente, quizá Ted podría aclararle algo. Se vistió de nuevo y tras secarse y cepillarse el pelo salió del cuarto de baño para volver a su casa y poder descansar.

* * *

Freddie no podía creer lo que leía, el instituto más prestigioso de California quería a Sam, obviamente ella era inteligente pero eso no explicaba nada, hasta ese año sus notas nunca habían sido prueba de su cerebro, ¿Era posible que un solo curso con buenas notas bastase para conseguir una beca?, la respuesta era no. Las buenas notas son importantes a la hora de ser elegido para un colegio, pero no cuándo se trataba de un colegio como este. Ahí lo que analizan no son las notas, sino el nivel de inteligencia, por eso era considerado un instituto para superdotados, ¿Podía Sam tener una inteligencia tan alta sin que ninguno de sus conocidos se percatase?

Dejando de lado eso un pensamiento mucho más importante invadió su mente, le estaban ofreciendo una beca completa, para un instituto de gran prestigio, situado en California. La pregunta era ¿Estaba Sam pensando en aceptar?

Escuchó pasos y antes de que ni él ni ella pudiesen reaccionar ya estaban uno frente al otro, el corazón de Freddie latía a toda velocidad preguntándose si Sam le había visto leer y lo que haría si así era, pero un sentimiento más fuerte que el miedo, un sentimiento que él calificó como desesperación se apoderó de él y olvidándose de las posibles consecuencias empezó a hablar.

—Sam ¿Te vas a marchar?

* * *

**¿Se marchará o se quedará? ¿Qué harías tú? De aquí en adelante las escenas románticas empezarán a aparecer...**


	7. Decisión tomada

**Siento tardar en actualizar, pero solo en dos semanas he tenido nueve exámenes y apenas he tenido tiempo ni para dormir. Por suerte solo queda una semana para las vacaciones y podré escribir más. **

* * *

** DECISIÓN TOMADA**

—Pensaba que la loca te habría enseñado a no leer el correo ajeno —Habló Sam tras varios minutos de silencio y, sin mostrar emoción alguna le arrebató la carta de las manos.

—Y eso me lo dice alguien que fuerza la cerradura del apartamento de su mejor amiga —Respondió él con una sonrisa torcida.

—Adiós Fredward—Ella se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Una vez estuvo en el pasillo se considero libre, no contaba con que Freddie la alcanzaría y la empujaría dentro de su apartamento. La sorpresa le impidió reaccionar antes de que él cerrase la puerta con llave.

— Benson, dame esa llave — Pronunció las palabras lentamente y con un tono de voz que podría provocar escalofríos a un cadáver, pero ese no era momento para tener miedo, al menos, eso es lo que Freddie se repetía una y otra vez.

— Te la daré cuando respondas mi pregunta — Incluso él se sorprendió cuando escuchó las palabras salir de su boca, esperaba que sonase temblorosa delatando su inseguridad pero para asombro de ambos su voz sonó firme, incluso un poco más grave de lo habitual.

Ella caminó lentamente hacía él, elegante, como un puma merodeando a su presa pensando la mejor manera de atacar. Se detuvo a dos centímetros de él, a esta distancia la diferencia de altura era evidente, ella tenía que levantar la mirada para poder mirarle a los ojos. Desde su punto de vista Sam parecía muy pequeña, pero no por eso menos amenazadora.

— Sabes que solo he preguntado por educación, puedo quitártela por la fuerza — Era apenas un susurro, pero lo escuchó claramente.

— Si fueses a hacerlo ya estarías de camino a casa — Era una carta arriesgada, si le salía bien podía sacar bastante provecho, si le salía mal quizás la oportunidad no se repitiese.

Ella pareció analizar sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiese responder él continuó hablando —Esto es ridículo Sam, y lo sabes — Mientras dijo esto se recostó contra la puerta eliminando la posibilidad de que forzase la cerradura — Sé que me consideras un amigo, y yo te considero mi amiga, ¿acaso no tengo derecho a saber la verdad?

Hasta ahora la conversación iba como él quería, pero no podía bajar la guardia. Él tenía la llave, y además estaba bloqueando la puerta, pero ella fácilmente podría empujarlo y abrir la puerta con su horquilla. Por suerte para él Sam no lo había hecho, aún no.

Ella suspiró y se sentó en el sofá con la mirada fija en la pared, al parecer no tenía intención de escapar. Indeciso, caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Sam se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos en las rodillas y la cara enterrada en sus manos.

Freddie no sabía qué hacer, por una parte ella era su amiga y no le había agredido en todo el día, sentía la tentación de abrazarla para hacerla sentir mejor. Por otra parte, el humor de esa chica era como la dirección del viento, en el momento menos esperado podría cambiar y su buena racha acabaría.

Un movimiento arriesgado, muy arriesgado, pero lo hizo. Suavemente, como si acariciase un gato herido, colocó su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros y le dio un ligero apretón. Ella emitió un pequeño suspiro, sonaba como si lo hubiese estado reteniendo.

— No lo sé — Dijo de repente levantando la vista hacia él y se encontró con la confusión escrita en su rostro, si rió ligeramente aumentando aún más la confusión del pobre chico quién, segundos más tarde comenzó a reír también.

Cuando las risas se sofocaron se dieron cuenta de que estaban a apenas un centímetro de distancia, inconscientemente, él la acercó un poco más aprovechando que aún estaban abrazados. Ambos se inclinaron lentamente, las imágenes de años atrás pasaron por sus mentes. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, pero cuando él esperaba sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos, lo que sintió fue su cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello. La sintió temblar y se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo.

— Esto es una estupidez — Dijo separándose de él — No sé ni por qué lo considero, ¿qué voy a hacer encerrada todos los días con un montón cerebritos insulsos?, o peor aún, con mi hermana — Se levantó y continuó hablando — Voy a decirles que no.

Se dirigió a la puerta sin esperar a que él respondiese, dispuesta a forzar la cerradura para marcharse, pero cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la horquilla sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para ver a Freddie sosteniendo una llave con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cogió la llave de su mano y él se acerco a ella para abrazarla — Gracias — Le susurró al oído mientras apretaba el abrazo hasta casi separarla del suelo. Ella unió sus manos detrás de su cuello devolviéndole el abrazo

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella confusa pero sin salir del abrazo.

— Por quedarte — Respondió él, sorprendiéndola a ella y a sí mismo por la sinceridad evidente en sus palabras.

Una vez se separaron ella abrió la puerta y se fue no sin antes devolverle la llave y darle una advertencia.

— Si le cuentas a alguien lo que ha pasado gravaré la suela de mis zapatos en tu trasero.

Se rió suavemente sabiendo que era demasiado pedir llevarse bien con ella un día entero, sin embargo por mucho que le amenazase no lograría que olvidase lo sucedido, ni el hecho de que realmente existía un lado agradable de Samantha Puckett. Pero tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones, seguramente ese día todos los planetas estaban alineados o un meteorito había pasado cerca de la tierra y por eso ella había sido relativamente amable, no esperaba que se repitiese pronto.

Esa noche, ella durmió tranquilamente durante diez horas seguidas con la firme decisión de rechazar la oferta.

Esa noche, él no pudo dormir repasando mentalmente una y otra vez lo sucedido esa tarde.

Pero ella no sabía que hay ofertas muy difíciles, casi imposibles, de rechazar.

Y él no sabía que le esperaban muchas más noches sin dormir.

* * *

**¿Habéis visto el primer capitulo de Sam&Cat? Si el resto de la serie es como el primer capitulo estoy segura de que será buena, aunque se echa de menos a Freddie. **

**PD: Deseadme suerte con las notas.**


End file.
